


【影日】在现实与故事的夹缝之中

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: 一个关于816联动个人妄想的短打。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 25





	【影日】在现实与故事的夹缝之中

影山回到家的时候厨房已经里飘出了烤鱼和米饭的香味，他立刻感到肚子饿了起来。日向已经先一步回来了，客厅的日历上写着今天是日向负责做饭的日子。

和往常一样、平淡无奇的一天，直到他被茶几上那本厚厚的资料吸引了目光。他有些在意，正想拿起来看，却注意到了上面框着红框的 “相关者以外密”。

大概是日向别的工作上的资料。毕竟在不同的地方打球，如果是球队相关的工作就更不能看了，何况他的兴趣也没那么大。这么想着，正要把资料放回去时，身后传来了日向的声音。

“这个，你也参加的吧？”

参加？参加什么？日向的话里内容过少，但指的应该是手里这本资料的事。

“还没和你说吗？不过出版社那边说你球队那边已经ok了，所以应该没差吧。”日向努了努嘴，示意他看也无妨。

影山想起来本来经纪人今天要找他开会，但因为什么事又被临时推到了明天。被日向早一步知道工作内容，这让他有些不快地皱了皱眉，不过一想到是和自己有关的工作，还是忍不住翻开了资料。

“《流星一击》……合作？”

是个V1全体和一部排球漫画合作的企划。10个队各出几个人，分成两队穿上漫画里的队服在漫画里的场地打一场比赛。

“宇内学长的漫画哦，我肯定要上。”日向举起手做了个张牙舞爪的动作，还裂了裂嘴，“影山怎么样？来打一场吗？”

“你这什么动作。”

“你不知道吗？里面的狼狗队得了分就会全员一起做这个动作！”日向说着，又挥舞了一下自己勾起来的两只爪子。

“不知道，没看过。”这是狼狗？他还以为日向是想学猫、或是猫妖什么的，说实话，还有点可爱。

“你没看过吗？这个超红的哦，被称为激起第二次排球热潮的漫画！”

“知道是知道，但没看过。”

“真的假的……你给我等下！”

日向这么说着，激动地跑进了房间，不知道从哪里搬出了厚厚两沓漫画，堆在了客厅的桌子上。

这部漫画影山是知道的，因为队里固定有几个人每周一早上都要聚在一起讨论，还常常被别人指责声音太大了——记得队里是有分成动画派、单行本派和连载派？什么的。因此每周一总是热闹得不得了。而且作者还是宇内学长——日向开始打排球的契机、曾经一度十分仰慕的小巨人，所以这家伙会想要出场是自然的吧。

“看吗？单行本我全都有哦！”日向兴奋地拿起了第一卷举到影山的眼前，“这个主角，很多人都说和我很很像！”

影山接过漫画，确实封面上的人物看上去个子挺小的，但这个眼睛和发型……

“这怎么看都是星海前辈吧？”

“我不是说外表……”

“话说这个主角，是不是前几年和牛岛前辈拍过合作海报的那个？”当时sns上被转了好一阵子，所以影山看到封面上这个滞空姿势一下子就想起来了。

“因为这是个讲主人公成长为真正的王牌的故事……”

“你又不是王牌。”

“虽然是这样——你看这个！另一个主角的二传手！”日向被吐槽得有些无力，连忙指了指封面上另一个人物，“和主角的关系也和我们很像！”

“哎？”这下轮到影山的表情紧张了起来，“他们在交往的吗？！”

“我不是说这个……”日向似乎彻底地败下阵来，“是整体的故事！总之真的很好看！话说企划的后面还想安排我们和宇内学长对谈的，所以你绝对也看一下比较好！”

影山接过日向推来的漫画，他也不是完全没兴趣，只是。

“漫画是怎么看的？”

影山就是那种对喜欢的东西上手特别快的类型，加上又是讲排球的漫画，大部分剧情都是在打比赛，对他来说反而比普通漫画更好理解，等日向洗完澡做完拉伸，堆在茶几上的漫画已经被消灭了大半。

“怎么样？有趣吗？”

“挺有趣的。”影山从漫画里抬起了头， “二传的视角也特别懂，宇内学长真的厉害。”

“啊这个，应该也和开始的时候编辑一直是赤苇前辈有关吧，我今天也有见到他！”

“……王牌和二传！”

“没错！”

“还有……”影山说着，放下漫画靠在了沙发背上，“有点想起高中的事了，特别是对松阪那场。”

“对吧！那个学校特别像白鸟泽！” 

“这里也是，”影山又把手里正在看的漫画翻到了开头那几页，“主角输了比赛之后开始改变自己的生活方式，和你发烧退场之后也很像。”

“能别再说这件事了吗！”都已经多少年没人提过了，日向觉得有些理解侑总是吐槽无力的心情了，“明明其他还有很多和我像的地方啊……之前杂志投票职业选手里和他最像的我可是第一名诶！”

“是吗？”影山没有惊讶也没有反对，只是歪着头看着他，甚至让日向觉得有些紧张。

“那……你是觉得不像吗，还是像？”

“……我不知道。”影山想了一会，又摇了摇头。

确实这个故事和他们很像。两个主人公既是伙伴又永远在互相竞争，小个子的王牌从零开始成长，比谁都强韧、都有威慑力。但是—— 

“我没见过你软弱的样子。”

漫画故事总是要有起有落，但现实也相差无几，王牌和二传各有自己的困境。比如被同伴抛下后一个人跑去敌对学校、比如高中毕业没多久就独自远赴意大利。主人公一个人迷失在罗马他所熟悉的碎石街道上，家人所送的重要的钱包不知何时被偷了，古老的广场上游客和路人来来往往，没有一个人看他一眼。这让影山的胸口就像是被什么堵住了一样，让他觉得很不舒服。他去意大利的时候已经打了4年职业，身边有机构和球队的staff，眼前有明确的道路。同样的排球、曾在世界比赛上交过手的队友，对他来说初次的国外联赛也只不过个通过点而已。

强光下的盲区。是宇内学长的漫画让他意识到了这件事。

“你在巴西的时候，怎么样？”

日向一下就理解了影山的意思。并不是突然感兴趣他前几年在巴西的生活，而是在探寻更早的、他第一次去里约时的事。

没有时间，也没有钱。焦虑带来的黑暗总是追逐着他的后背。除了老实汇报输了比赛，别的他什么都没和影山说过。

不可能向影山抱怨，更不可能向影山撒娇。

如果现在要问他那段时间怎么样，他最能回想起来的可能只有幸运了。

“我遇到了及川前辈。”

“为什么是那家伙啊！”突然听到这个名字，让影山一下子露出了嫌弃的表情。

但是在某个时机的偶然，是幸运的。比如路过电器店前看到的正好是宇内学长的比赛，比如初中唯一一场比赛对手正好是影山。

大概，影山能在北川第一遇到及川，也是一种幸运的偶然。

而他在最不顺利、最低落的那一天得到了这个星球级别的偶然。和及川前辈一起打了排球、被请吃了饭，还让他回想起了自己会在这里的理由——为了有朝一日与影山的再见。

日向摇了摇头。

“我只是觉得自己运气很好。”

那一天躲在房间角落里缩起身体的自己是软弱的吗？如果是的话，让他陷入软弱的、和让他摆脱软弱的都是眼前的这个男人。

那影山又是怎样的呢。

没有人要的托球，这大概是影山最讨厌的事。但刚进乌野时也不见他有过软弱的样子，反而是很凶，像是进入自卫状态的炸了毛的猫。

那时他心里是否其实是难受的呢。

“我不也是……没见过你软弱的样子。”日向微微地撅起了嘴，像是在抗议这不公平。什么事都要竞争一下，这已经刻到了他们的骨子里。

影山露出了有些复杂的表情。

他想起了漫画里关于二传手过去的情节，一段不被他人理解、也不去理解他人，对排球钻进了牛角尖的初中时期。比起日向和小个子的王牌，他倒是觉得自己和里面的二传更像一些，甚至怀疑宇内学长是不是在什么时候偷窥过他的内心。

但是，那是和日向相遇前的事情了。

“过来。”

影山放下手中的漫画，对着日向张开了双臂。

“什么啊…”日向咕哝道。虽然不满影山没有回答他的话，但依然起身向沙发走去，被影山抱在了怀中。

有当然是有的。

非常、非常地软弱，连自己站在哪里都不知道，即使握紧了拳头也注入不了力气，痛苦并且孤独。

但是日向是见不到的。

“我有你在。”

从相遇起那些痛苦就不再痛苦，孤独就不再孤独了。因为有人会追赶着他，并迟早会跑在他的身边。


End file.
